Chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) are synthetic chemical compounds widely used in refrigeration and air conditioning; as aerosol propellants and solvents; in forming foams, including those used in fast-food packaging; and in rigid insulation. Scientists now view these synthetic chemicals as the main threat to Earth's protective ozone layer. Because CFCs are immune to destruction in the troposphere, and because they eventually float upwardly, their manufacture and release have lead to the accumulation of large amounts in the stratosphere. In the stratosphere, CFCs are broken down by sunlight into chlorine, which has a catalytic and destructive effect on ozone. The result has been a significant decline in the global ozone shield and an increase in the amount of harmful ultraviolet radiation reaching the surface of Earth. According to a United Nations' study, every 1 percent drop in ozone will lead to a 3 percent increase in non-melanoma skin cancers in light-skinned people, as well as dramatic increases in cataracts, lethal melanoma cancers, and damage to the human immune system. Higher levels of UV light may also worsen ground-level pollution and hurt plants, animals, and especially light sensitive aquatic organisms.
As a result, destruction of CFCs, and in some instances, reclamation of CFC refrigerants is a vital component of the national and global strategies for protection of the earth's ozone layer in a manner consistent with minimal economic disruptions associated with the phase-out of this class of chemicals. There are still sizable reserves of CFCs on hand which must be treated and converted to environmentally benign substances. Likewise, until existing refrigeration and air conditioning equipment is replaced or retrofitted with devices which are capable of operating with more environmentally friendly refrigerants, as CFC production is curtailed and eventually eliminated, industry and consumers must rely increasingly on the availability of reclaimed refrigerants.
Various methods have been proposed for the destruction of unwanted CFCs, such as thermal oxidation, catalytic decomposition, supercritical water oxidation, plasma destruction methods, biological processes, UV photolysis, to name but a few. Many are either in experimental stages of development, economically unattractive or incapable of selectively decomposing only specifically targeted compounds.
One other method for the destruction of CFCs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,364 by Mazur et al, which provides for chemically degrading unwanted CFCs by dehalogenation reactions through solvated electron chemistry. Mazur et al disclose the formation of solvated electrons through dissolving metal reactions with nitrogen-containing bases, such as ammonia wherein at least one chlorine atom of the CFC compound is removed during the reaction to yield products having reduced environmental impact. A somewhat related process is also described in Japanese unexamined application 59-10329 (1984) to Showa Denko KK. Contrary to the disclosures of the earlier Showa Denko process, Mazur et al discovered the reduction of CFCs or other chlorinated organics, e.g. PCBs, with solvated electrons could be successfully carried out in the presence of substances previously thought to interfere with the stability of the solvated electrons or selectivity of the reaction. Mazur et al discovered the need for removing previously considered competing substances, such as oxygen, carbon dioxide, water, etc., from the reaction mixture was not required, and such costly pretreatment step(s) could be omitted.
While solvated electrons provide a practical solution for disposing of fluorocarbon compounds, including CFCs, in practice metal consumption and solvent requirements, e.g. sodium and ammonia are significant cost elements. Together, the two can make up as much as 70 percent of total operating costs. Of the two main reactants, ammonia is the far less costly, and processes for ammonia recovery are available. However, metals such as calcium, sodium and potassium are non-recoverable, and more costly consumable reactants which can detract from economics of the process.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to have an improved more economic process for the dehalogenation and destruction of fluorocarbons, or in the reclamation of certain refrigerants wherein the normal stoichiometric equivalents of metal reactant to refrigerant previously required to dehalogenate targeted compounds are significantly reduced, and in some instances, metal requirements entirely eliminated from the process.